warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowphoenix
because i can't really put "Darkphoenix" as a name can i? (for those who don't get it, it's the name of an X-men movie) my very first gal who's in Pokeball's MythClan! Shadowphoenix is a tortoiseshell she-cat with orange splotches and dark orange tabby stripes that are only visible on the orange parts of her coat. She has a scar across one eye and several scars on her haunches. She has phoenix wings that are a fiery orange and radiate heat, and when she's angry they ignite and go up in flames. She is a shadow magic wielder and her preferred weapon is a type of pitch-black shadow that resembles fire and has effects similar to fire - when she launches it at her enemies, upon contact a searing, burning effect will be felt and excruciating pain follows as the shadow sinks below the fur and sort of acts like a poison afterwards; slowly weakening the affected area until it becomes totally useless. This deadly form of shadow-magic is incredibly hard to master and Shadowphoenix had to practice for moons before she could fully harness it. Appearance Shadowphoenix is a tortoiseshell she-cat. She has no white bits on her coat at all and is entirely black and orange. She has fiery orange eyes that match the color of her phoenix wings. She has dark orange tabby stripes that are only visible on the orange parts of her coat and a long fluffy tail. She is tall and wiry, with a scar across her left eye and several scars on her haunches. She has shredded ears, from all the times she fought on the battlefield. Her phoenix wings are fiery orange and radiate an aura of heat around them. When she flares her wings, embers may shower down sometimes. Her wingspan is larger than the normal wingspan for phoenix wings, and whenever she is enraged, her wings go up in flames, raising her intimidation level by several degrees. Personality * Loyal * Reliable * Steadfast * Responsible * Prone to blaming herself * Confident on the battlefield * Pretty loud and outspoken * Not afraid to speak her mind which lands her in trouble sometimes * Bold and brave * Scornful of those who aren't MythClan * Easily enraged Magic and Wings Shadowphoenix is a shadow-magic wielder. She is a master of a type of deadly shadow that causes severe effects that are likened to fire and poison. However, she is not limited to wielding that shadow (although it leaves her feeling drained), and as a shadow-magic wielder she can perform several skills and tricks, such as those listed below (note that more may be added soon if i think of more). Tricks * Cloaking: Wrapping herself (and her Clanmates) in shadows to disguise themselves * Phasing: Breaking down her body into tiny shadows to melt into nearby shadows * Illusions: Using shadows to form illusions Skills * Shadow-enhancing: Solidifying shadows into weapons and then fitting them on her claws/tail * Shadow-whispering: Using shadows to cloud the mind and five senses * Shadow-stepping: Using shadows to teleport from one place to another Shadowphoenix also possesses phoenix wings, which makes her unique as it is very rare for a cat in MythClan to possess both magic and wings. Her wings are larger than the average phoenix wings and enable her to sustain and not be injured by fire. When she flares her wings, a shower of embers may occur sometimes. If she's enraged, her wings ignite and go up in flames (due to a chemical composition in the feathers that make them highly flammable). This increases her intimidation level by several degrees. History Notes for now because I'm really lazy lol * Shadowphoenix was presumably born to MythClan parents (sInCe sHe hAs mAgIC aNd wInGs, rIgHT?) but was possibly abandoned at a very young age as she was found outside the Clan, alone, right on the border. Her given name was Shadow, and Shadowphoenix liked it so much that she kept it as an adult. Minutes after birth, a black aura surrounded her, which caught the eye of a passing MythClan patrol that was patrolling the border and just so happened to see her. * She was brought back to MythClan camp (so she spent, feasibly, about ten or so minutes as an outsider before being taken in) where Lightningstar decided to take her in, and an unknown queen nursed Shadow, now named Shadowkit. * Shadowkit soon grew at an incredibly fast rate and also happened to possess phoenix wings. Her wings were frequently igniting on fire and random shadows also appeared in her paws sometimes. It turned out that she was a shadow-magic wielder. * Shadowkit became Shadowpaw a short time after, apprenticed to Smokeears. * He was a fine mentor, teaching Shadowpaw some essential skills that she could equip to her arsenal, but seemed taken aback when she started showing proficiency in a type of deadly shadow. * Nevertheless, he was determined to let Shadowpaw fully master the shadow. Although it took her some time and often left her exhausted and drained after training, she eventually learned how to control and command the shadow. * Then, her first battle came. A rogue group attacked MythClan in large numbers, and it was terrible. Forced to use her power too early (she just ''got the hang of the shadow and even then, she didn't have enough experience), she accidentally unleashed a whole storm of it, injuring many cats. * While the rogue group were forced to retreat, Shadowpaw had unintentionally hurt some MythClan cats as well, making her scorned by the Clan. Whispers of an execution were even passed around, making Shadowpaw feel excluded and depressed. Only her fellow shadow-magic wielders understood her, therefore she became friends with them. * Soon she was pushed to her breaking point. After constantly blaming herself, Shadowpaw decided to throw her entire personality away. She decided to change, to forget that this incident ever happened, and face those who discriminated her. She now spoke her mind freely which often led to cats calling her rude (she didn't care though). * With Shadowpaw's new personality, she became confident on the battlefield and also became much better at controlling the shadow. Shadowpaw then became Shadowphoenix, her suffix coming from her wings and her personality traits, boldness and bravery. * Shadowphoenix went on to earn back respect from her Clanmates and also slowly became scornful of other Clans (just because). She became a powerful force on the battlefield and won praise from her Clanmates and even leader several time, but she doesn't let that inflate her ego. And now, we arrive at the present, where Shadowphoenix is a confident and bold she-cat who is also a very powerful and respected warrior. Relationships * '''MythClan': Shadowphoenix gets along fine with her Clanmates and has a few friends who are shadow-magic wielders like her and she likes sharing new tricks/skills with them. She is loyal to MythClan and very defensive of her Clan, often starting fights because of this. * Other Clans: Shadowphoenix is scornful of them, and while she doesn't openly insult them, she and her friends do enjoy having a poke at their opinions and beliefs, such as laughing at the idea of StarClan and discussing how flawed and idiotic the Warrior Code was. * Cats outside the Clans: Shadowphoenix doesn't really care about their lives even though she used to be a former outsider. She prefers to keep to herself and her Clan, unless one of these outsiders threaten her Clan. Trivia * Shadowphoenix was mildly inspired by characters from the Keeper of the Lost Cities series, mainly Tam Song and Umber. * Her mastery of a type of pitch-black shadow that resembles fire and causes effects similar to fire and poison is inspired by an element in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series, named Shadowflux. * Most of the skills and tricks she performs as a shadow-magic wielder was inspired by Keeper of the Lost Cities. * She's heavily based off Keeper of the Lost Cities. * I actually finished this page in about two weeks! Category:Characters Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Warriors Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Former Outsiders